guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Curse/Builds/Team - Fear Famine
People, this build is very controversial, and YOU SHOULD TEST IT before voting! the majority of the votes so far have sounded similar to "theoretically, this build should(n't) work b/c etc." I would hate for this build to be unfavored OR favored due to somebody's lack of having tested it.--Zamanee 18:58, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #You have my vote, this looks like it can work as a damage AND a shutdown build...Stryk Lightning 17:14, 18 April 2007 (CDT) # It kills the enemy, the enemy dies, you win that is all that needs to be said. This build freakin rocks. I love it. # I have run Fear Me assassins before and I think they are excellent in not only shutting down targets but deal relatively nice damage while being protected. It hurts when crit defense goes down for whatever reason but they are powerful mix that with Famine and other 0 energy effects this deals even more damage. I have yet to test the build itself, but if you need me to I'll come as an assassin - Kimiko Kojiro (in case you have yet to actually test it yourself). # Favored by me, it's extremely well worked out, and it has only 2 counters: Vocal Minority and Soothing Images, but then again you never see those skills used. Very good. #This build is awesome!! Woefpoef 06:24, 22 April 2007 (CDT) #This build is ownage, dont see why you would unfavor it... Dark Morphon 05:40, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #Still the same, this concept is just not viable for HA. UnexistNL #As soon as they realize what it is, famine bites the dust. Moar damage please. Where is Malaise, and Mindwrack? #:Barbs deals a hell load of damage with the assassins' attack speeds (though the assassins already have a DPS of around 20-40). Famine is really just a way to preoccupy the enemy, the true problems come from the energy denial. Zamanee 18:49, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #Alright. I could just point and laugh, but since you don't know, I will point out obvious, unconditional counters do the build. Kiting: The assassins don't have speed buffs and the only snares you got are crippled, which is quickly removed by teams that are smart enough to bring this thing called condition removal. Your crippled are caltrops (20 recharge) and pin down (15 recharge), and return (I really don't think counts unless you prefer monks in the frontline) which means even a team with one dismiss condition as their only condition removal can sucessfully keep the team uncrippled the whole time. And if you've played gw at least a few times you know what happens when a melee is attacking with the exact same movement speed as its target. Focus swapping. In the rare case that assassins do manage to get their e-denial to work, focus swapping sucesfully renders the dps of famine to about one every hit every 10 seconds, basically if you're energy is nearing 0 (which is unlikely), you swap to your high energy set, then wait for your energy to near 0 again then switch to your low energy set, you take damage from famine, but now you have no energy for awhile, thus, no damage, you repeat this process as needed to make sure famine deals a healthy 4 dps. The ranger and necro together do maybe 1/2 the damage of a normal damage dealing unit. The healing is absolutely terrible. That lod build causes angst to anyone that sees it. and your DH monk has barely any skills to work with. And well preservation doesn't work for obvious reasons. BTW, your monks' max hp is so low it is not funny. I could see randomway beating this build very very easily.M s4 22:26, 23 April 2007 (CDT) #:changed the snaresin for future reference. people normally forget to end cripple, but there it is. siphon speed. BTW, wtf are you talking about with the LOD? I've pulled it off many times before with energy help from the necro. it helps the famine damage alot. the ritualist's preservation spirit is really only there because it can be kept up indefinately, and helps keep the rit him/herself alive. now WHY dont you TEST IT and find out for yourself!?!?!?--Zamanee 17:18, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::That lod, infuse, and orison are ur only healing skills. lod is every 6 seconds, and infusing too much drains energy/requires spending most of the time healing yourself, orison is your only healing skill. Orison is unconditional, but it is weak. A combination is words of comfort and dwanas kiss is soooo much better. And for Draw Spirit, what are the chances of the lod monk not being covered anyway, unless you're facing some spike team. Preseveration is useless in parties of even 3 or more due to the RANDOMNESS of the healing, unless that is if everyone stays away from that spirit except people needing heals. Why do u think no one does use preservation, is it because everyone is too blind to realize how good it is, or the fact that it just plain doesn't work? Another counter, known as blocking, is very common in HA, since you don't do much of it to know. Since only one dude has siphon, whichever target has siphon on them could easily be with sod, or an aegis (most monk backlines do aegis chain), but with its 2 cast time, it's not that hard to dshot, so maybe ur build does have some good parts. Even with this said, I still say that the concept just isn't good for HA. M s4 19:42, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Discussion Due to the complete ignorance and idiocy of some people, I needed to re-type the build up. apparently, some people think that the reading of notes is for the weak-minded, and would rather point out something that WOULD be a huge problem, but if only the reccomendations for the optional slots were read (such as, "bring a running skill for flags and relics"). Do i need to draw a picture book for you guys to read?!?!? lol...--Zamanee 18:41, 10 April 2007 (CDT) So, famine gets killed. :D --Rickyvantof 08:45, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Explain this to me. So your a monk with maybe one signet at the most and have 0 energy how can you heal. The ranger will apply degen pressure so you will have to use signet of dovetion to heal like nearly everyone becuase the ranger can switch targers. Also you can stay alive with signet of dovotion. Ok sins deal 20-40 damage a second so lets say 30. Monk heals for 85 health every 5 seconds. hmm 150 over 85. Sin out damages monk. How about this for the necro http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:N/Me_E-Denial_Pressure and change parasitic bond and wastrels worry for mof and barbs. --Junior Why do the monks have no res? Because monks never have rez in PvP? - (Abedeus) 10:32, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Real Nice idea i think, but will it work ^^ -- Panteraff7' :Ya go get rez on your monk. I'm gonna make fun of u when i owned u then. UnexistNL 07:39, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Votes DON'T VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T TESTED. Obviously with the builds wipe this doesn't matter, but this is why GWiki builds suck. Because people don't test them [[User:The black dahlia murder|''TBDMurder]] 18:41, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Actually, you don't even need to test stupid ideas. UnexistNL ::Agreed, you can't go make a 8 W/Mo spike and have it favored because no one else but you and your friends tried it out. M s4 15:50, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :::You call this a stupid idea? Dark Morphon 02:43, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Do you play HA? How much fame do you have? [[User:The black dahlia murder|TBDMurder]] 18:30, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I'd like to ask you the same question.Zamanee 19:24, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Because I've said the build is bad and don't want to test it? It's not like I've voted against it. You have most of your "yes" votes from people who don't play HA or haven't tested the build. [[User:The black dahlia murder|TBDMurder'']] 01:32, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::No, i mean i want to know how much weight your opinions carry. did i word that question the wrong way? sorry ><Zamanee 18:13, 30 April 2007 (CDT) History * (cur) (last) 21:03, 28 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) m (→SV-AV Support Healer) * (cur) (last) 21:00, 28 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) m (→Barbed Necro) * (cur) (last) 00:46, 28 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:56, 27 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:38, 27 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (→LoD/infuser/spirit keeper - changed hex removal) * (cur) (last) 00:38, 27 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (altered sin builds to make more effective) * (cur) (last) 22:20, 24 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (→SV-AV Support Healer) * (cur) (last) 22:12, 24 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) m (→LoD/infuser/spirit keeper) * (cur) (last) 22:10, 24 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:54, 23 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 07:29, 23 April 2007 Mister Muscolo (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 23:57, 22 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (→Usage of assassins) * (cur) (last) 22:26, 22 April 2007 Skakid9090 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 22:25, 22 April 2007 Skakid9090 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 02:08, 20 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (minor adjustments to support healer) * (cur) (last) 06:28, 19 April 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment for assassins) * (cur) (last) 00:21, 19 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:41, 18 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:34, 18 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (→LoD Healer) * (cur) (last) 23:43, 10 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) m (→Barbed Necro) * (cur) (last) 23:33, 10 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:35, 4 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:39, 3 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (→Spirit Spammer) * (cur) (last) 02:20, 3 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) m (→SV-AV Support Healer) * (cur) (last) 02:19, 3 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:19, 3 April 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 00:32, 30 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (→"Fear Me!" Assassins - did I do my math right?) * (cur) (last) 03:28, 26 March 2007 Skakid9090 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:46, 25 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (→LoD/Spirit Keeper - replaced orison with touch, no more res sig) * (cur) (last) 19:45, 25 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (→Divert Hexes Prot Monk - added GoH, changed attributes) * (cur) (last) 16:03, 24 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (it's a team, so added tag.) * (cur) (last) 02:10, 23 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) m (→"Fear Me!" Assassins - changed dagger rune for more health) * (cur) (last) 00:59, 23 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (→Fury Necromancer) * (cur) (last) 22:54, 22 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:50, 22 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 08:53, 22 March 2007 KittySoft (Talk | contribs) m (Team:Fear-famine moved to Build:Team - Fear Famine) * (cur) (last) 02:48, 22 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:48, 22 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 02:41, 22 March 2007 Zamanee (Talk | contribs) (New page: This Team is designed to shut down your enemy's energy supply and deal tremendous amounts of damage with the ranger spirit Famine. It consists of:...)